


Marked

by sameloveh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameloveh/pseuds/sameloveh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has love bites all over his neck, Harry wasn't the one who made them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles is a guy with a tough attitude and is frequently seen as a bully in his school, though he rarely bullies anyone except maybe Louis Tomlinson, the star of the school soccer team. And to Harry's pleasure, Louis responds as aggressively as he is with him.

_ Slam. _

Harry's back hit the wall, hard. A sharp pain ebbed throughout his body as Louis held him there with his knee propped up in between Harry's thighs. Harry's breath caught. Louis was dangerously close, his nose brushing Harry's, his warm breath ghosting over his mouth. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Harry gazed into Louis eyes—they were so intensely _blue_ —and he could almost taste the silent battle ensuing there. It was mad, heavy, delicious tension. And then, he smirked.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the back of Louis neck and yanked him forward, their mouths crashing together with a rough clang. Lips, teeth, and tongues banged against one another, each fighting for dominance in sync with their pulsing bodies. Harry's heart was racing with adrenaline. He slammed his fists against Louis chest, his teeth ripping at Louis bottom lip, but groaned a little as Louis shoved him back against the wall as punishment.

"Fuck you, Harry," Louis hissed, his lips still pressed to Harry's, muffling his words. He ground his hips insistently; the sensation sent sparks through Harry's abdomen, causing him to moan and close his eyes with agony and pleasure.Louis persisted.

"Again?" Harry asked breathily, his mouth curving up against Louis as the boy began to kiss him with renewed ferocity. By now, Louis had gotten used to Harry dry remarks, but he never failed to react to them. Jesus. Harry shoved him one more time.Louis tasted like blood. At the push, the aforementioned boy stopped and glared at him. Harry noticed thatLouis lip was indeed split and bleeding excessively from assault. He grinned.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Louis muttered, his chest moving considerably as he took in great gulps of air. Harry's grin turned into a smirk again.

"Cleverer than you," he mused, now pushing away Louis for real. He could hardly move his upper body with Louis all pressed up against him like that—not that he usually minded, but it was nice to breathe. After being released from the wall, Harry sighed deeply and shotLouis a stinging glare. "And next time,Louis, you could be a bit gentler. I'm going to have massive bruises on my back."

Louis snorted, brushing off his shirt and fixing his pants. Somehow, he was still attractive like that. "Yeah, says the bloke who practically ripped my lip off," he retorted, pointedly wiping his hand across his bleeding mouth and then licking his lip with his tongue.

Harry rolled his eyes and fixed his own clothing as well. They had been forced to search out an unused classroom for their between-class activities. Harry hated doing it, but he hated even more not getting his daily dose of snogging Louis—though he still fully hated the guy. Fully. Anyway, the point was, it was entirely inconvenient and Harry was more than a little annoyed with Louis today... Hence the excessive biting.

Louis had finished fixing his hair now and began heading towards the door. "Let's go to the park tonight" he suggested, his hand resting on the door handle as he approached it. "Same time as usual. Liam and Niall have got a project they're working on, so they won't look for me for hours after I leave them... I could bend you over the bench and fuck you raw like last time. I know you love the breeze." He winked then. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bottoming this time," he argued.

"Yes you are," Louis said firmly.

"No, Louis."

"Yes, Harry."

"Don't I have any say in this relationship?" Harry demanded.

Louis shrugged flippantly. "What relationship?" he countered, shooting Harry a sly smile before flinging open the door and exiting the room.

Harry scowled to himself, grumbling. Some part of him hated that he had to rely on Louis for sexual release, but another part of him wished that there could be more of it—for the past couple of months, he and Louis had been meeting in secret almost every day. Ironically (or not so), their trysts had started out as a rare accident after a late night fight, but from then on, it had somehow become a silent agreement... No strings attached, no change in attitude. They still yelled insults across the hall at each other, Harry still managed to trip Louis on his way to his next class and Louis still had the audacity to punch Harry in the nose for it. Nothing was different except for the fact that they would probably suck each other off a few hours later.

Harry adjusted his shirt one more time before straightening up and leaving the room himself. Unfortunately, he found himself thinking about it a lot—his _non_ -relationship with Louis—and whenever he did, he always tried to think of something else. It was just something that he didn't want to ponder, because perhaps one day, it could turn into something else, something frightening. And that, of course, was not something that he wanted at all.

Anyway. He could *not* think of it later. Right now, he had a class to get to.

** \------------- **

"Louis! Over here!"

Louis spun around at the sound of his own name and found Liam and Niall sitting on ta bench by the cafeteria, both waving at him to join them. He frowned. The place was nearly empty save his friends which was odd, because the area was usually buzzing with activity by now.Louis shrugged. Most of the students liked to let loose and hang around on the grounds during breaks. Of course,Louis himself wasn't particularly wound up from school—his little activities with Harry were enough to keep him going. Not that he'd tell anyone that.Louis walked over to his friends.

"Hey," he said, plopping down next to Niall. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside," Niall said, predictably.

"Why aren't you guys with them?"Louis asked.

"We were waiting for you,Louis," Liam remarked, putting down his sandwish and smiling at him.Louis grinned back at him; his friends tended to stay back with him on most days. He figured that it might be less fun for them, but then again, Liam often kept Niall busy during these times and neither seemed to mind. Niall gestured towards the soccer ball in front of them and gazed atLouis hopefully.

"Fancy a game, mate?" he asked.

Louis nodded, reaching forward to pick up the ball, and Liam's eyes flicked down at his wrist. "Louis, what's that?" he clucked, frowning at him.

Louis glanced down at his wrist; it bore a streak of his own dried blood on it from Harry's brutal abuse to his lip. Belatedly,Louis remembered that he had brushed his hand across his mouth before he'd cleaned up to get a rise out of Harry, but since it had been covered by his hoodie all day,Louis hadn't felt the need to wash it off. It had been a careless move on his own part, no doubt, but still... Damn it, Harry. Did the guy really have to kiss him like that? Nevermind thatLouis felt so good when he did...

"Um, it's nothing,"Louis muttered now. "Ink, probably."

Liam's eyes narrowed with suspicion, and he reached forward and snatched his hand from him to inspect it. "It's... _blood._ " He gaped at him. "Louis! Did you fight with Harry again?"

"No, of course not,"Louis said quickly. "Why do you always assume that?"

"Because it's _Harry_. You always fight with him," Niall piped up, wrinkling his nose with obvious distaste for the boy. "Besides, he's got his uptight arse into a load of weird shit lately, have you noticed? Hanging around outside our classes?  He was at our soccer match the other day. And he doesn’t even know shit about soccer."

Well,Louis distinctly remembered that Harry had shown up to the match only becauseLouis had promised pre-game locker-room sex, and to be perfectly honest,Louis hadn't minded the presence of Harry's uptight arse much lately... but Niall didn't have to know that. "Maybe he was just trying to be more social,"Louis said dully. "It doesn't matter anyways. I didn't fight with Harry, I got a bloody nose earlier. That's it."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Liam asked, his concerned frown disappearing for a moment as he inspected his wrist again, seemingly to make sure that it truly wasn't damaged. Then he glanced up and gave him a look. "You really should have washed your hands thoroughly. Don't you realise that exposed blood can be detrimental to your skin?"

Louis sighed. "Right, of course. I'll just go wash up now," he assured him tiredly, getting up to head for the restrooms. He was halfway across the room when he heard his name again.

"Hey,Louis!"

Louis looked up and Eleanor was bounding towards him, her beaming face lit up with apparent excitement, she was waving around a letter in the air. He stopped and turned for her. "Hey El," he started to say, but was interrupted as she ran up and hugged him breathless.

"Guess what?" Eleanor didn't wait for him to answer. “Dad scored tickets to see Doncaster Rovers play over the hols! Isn't that brilliant?"

Louis wrinkled his nose a bit, remembering the last time they'd seen that particular soccer team play, but Eleanor shook her head, still grinning. "No really, it's going to be fantastic, and he's said we could take you with us…" She leaned in, her eyes glittering hopefully. "You will come, won't you?"

Louis smiled back at her. "Sure, sounds like fun. I love going over plays with you and your family."

"Yeah, I love it too…" she agreed, before pausing. "Which reminds me, can we talk later? I have something to ask you."

Oblivious,Louis nodded. "When?"

"After school?"

Louis frowned. "Actually, I'm going over my last English essay with Liam then... Niall too. Dunno how long we'll be."

"Oh, right." Eleanor's face fell momentarily, but she perked up again. "How about if I wait for you?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Perfect." Eleanor leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, blushing. "See you later,Louis."

Louis watched her leave. It was odd; Eleanor used to give him these crazy butterflies in his stomach, but as of recently, he hadn't felt them—even as she threw herself at him (which he was vaguely aware of), he couldn't remember why it was that he wanted her. Maybe it had been the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about things, or how she had pointedly snogged a guy from first year in front of him, but for some reason,Louis didn't feel that spark anymore. Not since, well… he had begun fooling around with Harry.

Shaking his head,Louis entered the restrooms, immediately heading for the sinks and scrubbing his hands with vigor. As he rolled up his hoodie sleeves, he noticed that he also had a few other scattered spots of blood as well. He scowled and rolled his eyes. Harry had certainly kissed him rough—not that he was complaining, but still, it was rather inconvenient. Harry would pay for his over-enthusiastic kissing later. Satisfied with his work,Louis left the bathroom, but Niall and Liam  had since moved and were now standing by the entrance. Obviously hearing his return, Liam called out to him.

"Louis, we're going to the library early, all right? Niall and I have to get started on our project before we can work on that essay later."

"Mate, don't let him take me," Niall whined, although he was tugging his jumper over his head in preparation to leave. Liam was already pulling on his arm. "We haven't even played yet!"

Louis shrugged, but neither of his friends were looking at him. Instead, he cleared his throat. "We'll play later Niall, I promise," he said. "I'll meet you guys after I clean up." He waved them off and turned around to go back up to his locker—at least now he had time to go get his stuff before meeting up with Liam, and then Eleanor, and then lastly, Harry. Shit, he had a full schedule tonight.

** \-------------- **

Harry paced in front of a tree at the park, his jacket swirling around him as he turned. Where the hell was Louis? He scowled, scuffing his feet across the floor a bit as he stalked. Louis _knew_ that Harry hated when he was late, and now… Harry shivered belatedly, wishing that he'd worn a thicker jumper, but he'd been in a rush to get here and he hadn't thought of attire (mostly because it would be off in a matter of minutes once Louis arrived). Add that to Louis lateness, and Harry was just the picture of joy.

A sudden noise behind him caused Harry to stop pacing, and he whirled around to find Louis creeping in with a sheepish look on his face. The boy was covered head to toe in a heavy-looking jacket, his hood propped up to cover his hair. Harry was instinctively jealous.

"What took you so long?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest. "It's fucking freezing and I've been here for ages."

Louis rolled his eyes, coming closer. "Liar, you've probably only been here for five minutes," he retorted. "Anyways, I had to discuss something with Eleanor. I ran a bit late."

Harry tried not to make a face; Eleanor Calder was probably top on his list of his least favourite people in the world (well, after Louis, of course)—the girl was way too intent on Louis, and if Louis spontaneously decided to make her his girlfriend, he wouldn't continue his activities with Harry anymore; he would never cheat. Not that… Not that Harry cared or anything, he could find a new partner. It was just that it would probably be a bit more difficult. And Eleanor Calder just annoyed him. That was it.

"It was _ten_ minutes," Harry muttered finally, frowning in spite of his resolve.

Louis stuck his lip out in mock-pity, now close enough to reach out for Harry. "Sorry, baby. Want me to warm you up?"

Harry couldn't help pulling another face at that one. "Ew, Louis, shut up," he complained.

Louis grinned. "Make me," he taunted.

Harry lunged at Louis then, kissing him so hard that his hood fell back immediately, and Louis laughed—his arms wound around Harry's neck, pulling him closer so that he actually _was_ warming him up. Harry tried not to smile as he nipped at Louis tender lip again. He just couldn't stay angry at Louis anymore. Fucking git.

"Ouch, watch it, prat," Louis murmured as he began wiggling Harry out of his jumper. "Liam and Niall saw blood on my hand earlier and I had to tell them I had gotten a bloody nose."

Harry nipped again, despite Louis warning. His hands began working at the clasp on Louis cloak. "And whose fault was that?" he hissed, smirking a little. "You just had to push my buttons, didn't you?"

Louis narrowed his eyes and shoved Harry. "Yes," he whispered. "And it felt so _good_."

"As good as last week?" Harry asked, shoving Louis back before giving him The Look. "When I threw you on the floor and fucked you so hard that your entire back was raw and bleeding from the gravel?"

Louis growled, his breathing heavy, and ripped Harry's jacket from his body with one fluid movement. Impressive as it was, Harry stayed adamantly calm for a moment. Louis eyes were so dark. "I'll let you discover that for yourself, Harry," he promised an eerily seductive grin on his lips now. "Tonight, I'll have you raw and bleeding _all over_."

Harry shivered a little from the expression, and the cool air, but he stood his ground well. With slightly trembling fingers, he managed to throw open Louis jacket and let it drop to the floor. Louis eyes were gleaming at the prospect of their activities and Harry's heart pumped loudly as Louis hands fluttered over his bare chest. Jesus. Harry closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath. He couldn't help but wonder why it was that he wasn't tired of all of this yet. Was it the sex? Was it the thrill? Either way, it had been months since they'd begun sneaking off like this, and not once had either one of them ever suggested that they should stop. To Harry, it always seemed that Louis had something new up his sleeve, always had something better to offer than anyone else could. Maybe that was it.

Harry grinned and opened his eyes again, reaching forward and kissing Louis more languidly now as he worked the buttons on the boys shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pushed the material off of Louis shoulders and let it fall to the ground as well. Louis eyes slid shut as Harry began to press hot kisses along his strong jaw line, moving down to his throat, and then…

Harry jumped back, frowning. What the _fuck_?

Louis eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice thick with caged desire.

Harry didn't take his eyes off of Louis throat—it was littered with large, red marks. Lovebites! Louis had lovebites, and Harry hadn't given them to him! Had Louis been fooling around with someone else? Who? Was Harry not enough? A strange feeling began to swell up in the pits of his stomach, and suddenly it was coming out as spitting rage.

"Whom have you been snogging with?" he demanded, pushing Louis away and placing his hands on his hips in accusation. "Tell me right now!"

Louis looked genuinely bewildered. His eyes were wide and innocent. "What? I haven't snogged anybody but you," he insisted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Harry made a vicious growling noise and stormed over to the tree behind them for his bag, pulling out a small mirror and practically throwing it at Louis head. Unfortunately, Louis caught it in his hands and peered at his reflection before gaping at what he saw. "What the hell?" he asked. "What happened to my neck?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, it doesn't work for you," Harry snarled. "Who was it then? Was it Payne? Was it Horan?"

Louis dropped the mirror and balked. "I didn't snog Niall!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "or Eleanor?," he sneered.

Louis crossed his arms in defence. "I haven't snogged anybody but you," he repeated. "I don't even know where these came from. I've been with my friends for hours and they haven't said a word about it!"

"Liar!" Harry screamed. He was aware of the fact that his face was bright red and grotesquely contorted, but he didn't care. "It was Calder, wasn't it? I know how that girl feels about you! I see her mooning over you and giggling like an idiot whenever you happen to look in her direction. It's so _fucking_ pathetic! How is that appealing to you?"

Louis looked highly affronted at the jab. "Don't talk about her like that," he yelled. "Eleanor is just a friend!" Then he seemed to realize something, as he bit his lip and looked away for a moment. "But I admit, we talked earlier, and she did kiss me, but she never even went near my—"

"She kissed you? You _let_ her kiss you?" Harry shrieked. His chest felt like it was on fire; the rage was almost unbearably hot. Harry wanted to throw himself off the tree. Gods, the fucking nerve of Eleanor Calder! And the fucking nerve of Louis! How could that bastard choose her over Harry? She was an absolute leech! And she would be a dead one too, after Harry was finished with her.

"I see how it is," Harry sneered now. "You have us in schedules, don't you? Payne in the morning, Horan in the afternoon, Calder after supper, and then maybe, if I'm lucky, you can squeeze me in for an hour or two before bed. And certainly, you should be allowed to fit members of your adoring fan club in at intervals during the day, shouldn't you? It would hardly be fair to the rest of them if you only gave out goods to a select few!"

Louis mouth dropped open. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Does it matter? Do you really expect me to believe that Calder didn't give you those fucking animal bites?" Harry snapped, trying not to sound so hurt.

"She didn't!"

"Fuck you, Louis!"

"She pecked me! It was only for a second!" Louis shouted. "Why are you acting like this?" Louis looked just as livid as Harry felt now, his fists clenching up at his sides and his eyes narrowing to slits.

Harry's anger bubbled up inside of him like sizzling acid; he couldn't control it. He knew that it seemed irrational and stupid, and Louis probably thought him mad, but the idea of someone else snogging Louis the way that he did just felt wrong. "I don't want you seeing her anymore," he snarled.

Louis gaped at him with disbelief. "You can't tell me what to do, Harry," he retorted. "We never agreed that we couldn't see other people."

"But!" Harry couldn't think coherently. "We never agreed that we could!"

Louis glared now. "You fuck me, I fuck you, that's it," he spat. "It's not like I've cheated on you or anything—we're not... we're not a goddamned couple!"

Harry's mind reeled. When Louis actually said it aloud, it sounded strange and weird and he didn't like it. For some reason, it didn't feel right. "Yeah, okay..." he said slowly, his eyes now starting to sting. Shit, was he actually going blind with anger? "I can't do this with you anymore."

Louis stance immediately became unguarded again and he eyed Harry with suspicion. " _What_?" he asked.

Harry paused and frowned. He hated all of these newfound emotions...ForLouis, of all people—it didn't feel good at all. Why should Harry be submitted to such awful feelings when he could easily just dropLouis now and forget anything ever happened? Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were when Harry would kickLouis in the face and think nothing of it? Of course, Harry liked the way thatLouis smelled and kissed and laughed and grinned; he even liked howLouis punched him and shoved him and gave him bruises all over his body. Harry got _pleasure_ from the way thatLouis hurt him... but not like this. Not while there was someone else who could have all of those things fromLouis that should've only been Harry's.

"I don't want this," Harry muttered. "I can't. I'm done."

Louis face twisted at that, clearly insulted. "I didn't snog her, Harry, I swear," he insisted. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry snapped, glaring at him. "I have every right to be angry!"

"No, you don't! You have every right to tell me what the hell your problem is!"

"You want to know what my fucking problem is?" Harry exclaimed. "My problem is that I have this stupid, revolting urge to take you out on a date and listen to you complain about the weather and people's stares and the price of meals these days... and then, for some _sick_ reason, I want to sit at your goddamned table and have you sit at my table so we can mess with all of our friends and laugh at them later! I want to snog you in the hallway without giving a fuck whether or not somebody could see us; I want to take you to my room and throw you on the bed and—and _make love_ to you..." Harry choked and looked away now, glaring at the floor. "And the thought of anybody else doing any of that with you makes me want to find the nearest first year and stab them in the gut... So that's my fucking problem,Louis. I'm a horrible, jealous, god-awful _romantic_."

Louis was quiet for a long while; the only sound was the scuffle of Harry's shoes as he shifted his weight from one side to another. Oh gods. At this point, Harry desperately wished that the floor would swallow him up. What had he been thinking? One minute Harry had been a snappy speech away from dumpingLouis arse, and the next, _that_ had come out instead—and from where? Harrys never fucked up like this, it just didn't happen!Louis obviously didn't want Harry like that—he had made it explicitly clear from the first moment that they'd begun this twisted agreement... and now, Harry had gone and fucked that up too. Did the madness ever end?

"You should know that I'm not a romantic, Harry,"Louis said now. Harry stared at his own feet, annoyed.

"I understand that," he muttered. Of course, Harry was mortified—but from his own stupid rant, he had realised that he wasn't quite ready to letLouis go yet. He would do everything in his power to make sure that he could keep this little thing going withLouis... even if it meant lying about his own feelings. "Let's just forget that I ever said anything, all right?"

He moved forward to grabLouis again, but the other boy shook his head and backed up. "You didn't let me finish,"Louis said. "You should know that I'm not a romantic... but for _you_... I'm willing to give it a try."

Harry frowned, confused. "Excuse me?"

"I want to be with you too,"Louis reiterated.

"But... You said that you wanted to see Eleanor Calder. She kissed you."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I barely said anything, _you_ did all of the talking," he pointed out. "Besides, after Eleanor kissed me, I told her that I couldn't be with her because I was already with somebody else." He stepped forward and tentatively reached for Harry's hand. "And was I really lying?"

Harry glanced atLouis marked throat again and pursed his lips. "It still doesn't explain the lovebites,Louis. 'Fess up."

Louis furrowed his brow. "I honestly don't know where those came from."

Harry studied him for a moment before moving in and inspecting the marks himself—they looked sort of... _off_ , now that he really looked at them. Harry leaned in further and licked a long strip acrossLouis throat, causing the other boy to shiver. Then he smacked his lips together and made a face. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. "That's _ink_ ,Louis. Smudged red ink." He ran his finger over the area; the smudges becoming larger with his touch. "Why is it on your throat?"

Louis eyes widened with what must've been realisation and he smacked his forehead, smiling sheepishly. "Laim, Niall and I were going over essays with red ink earlier," he remarked, shaking his head. "I must've got some on me while I was working... Gods, what horrible friends they are. I'm so not telling the next time either of them has something in their teeth."

It had all been a mistake! Harry snorted—half at the situation, half at himself for making such a big fuss.Louis and his friends were idiots. "Haven't I always told you that you're a careless, messy prat?" he teased.Louis shoved him and grinned beautifully.

"So... you and me?"Louis asked.

It was the first time Harry had ever seen him look like that—it was sort of nice. And it did strange, fluttery things to Harry's chest... at least it was a good thing that he had become a master at covering up his feelings in there. Maybe not when it came toLouis, but... Harry smirked. He didn't think that it would pose a problem any longer. Slowly, he reached down and began to unbutton his trousers.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of," he murmured.

Louis gaze immediately went down and his cheeks flushed. Despite his reaction, however, he pushed Harry's hands away and re-buttoned the clasp of his jeans, avoiding Harry's questioning gaze for a moment before responding. "You said that you wanted to make love to me in your bed,"Louis explained. "So let's go."

Thank God for sappy speeches. Harry grinned, grabbingLouis hand and allowing the other to guide him towards his place. Immediately,Louis gathered the rest of their things scattered about the floor and pulled out large jacker, enveloping the two of them in complete warmness as he started walking.

"And now for the real fun, _Harry,_ I'll let you give me some proper lovebites,"Louis said playfully, tugging on Harry's arm to keep him close and under wraps.

Harry laughed. "Okay," he replied. "But if I see any unknown marks like that on you ever again, I'm going to kick whoever made them. And that's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and I'd love to know your opinions on this :)


End file.
